


The Last Time

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: This was the last time they would be seen standing next to each other.





	

This was the last time they would be seen standing next to each other.

John was barely standing anymore and had to lean against Jim for support. His legs would give way under him anytime soon and he would collapse to the sandy ground from which he would never rise. Jim stood proudly, one man against the world, one man against them all. He had a firm grip on his pistol and a burning flame in his eyes. He would show them, he would win against those bastards. John smiled despite the pain in his broken chest in which the breaths died down like the slowly fading tick tock of an old clock. Jim would win, he would show the world how strong and powerful he had become. His evolution was almost finished and soon he would become John Ryder. All he needed was a little push. And it came in the form of John's knees buckling under him. John closed his eyes and hummed softly with the small amount of air left in his lungs.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, give me your answer do  
I'm half crazy all for the love of you  
It won't be a stylish marriage  
I can't afford a carriage  
But you'll look sweet upon the seat  
Of a bicycle built for two"

The last syllable died on his tongue as he coughed his life away. Jim kneeled and cradled John's head on his lap, removing the wild strands of dirty blond hair that had gotten in front of his eyes.

In this moment, they are in their own little world and nothing around them exists anymore. No more blinding sun that burns the grass as well as the skin as John lays his head on Jim's lap. No more police cars gathering around them like vultures around a carcass as Jim reaches for John's hand, the other holding his loaded gun. No more deafening sirens covering the words of love spoken between them as they know they will soon be parted, either by the police or by the disease. It was hard to tell which one would separate them first. Despite John's warnings, Jim refused to let go of the gun he was pointing toward who he thought was the chief of the police squad. "It's useless," John croaked, "They'll shoot you in the back."  
Jim's eyes watered as he leaned to give his lover what could be their last kiss.

"I won't leave you."

The older man pressed his index to Jim's lips and whispered barely audibly.

"I know. Don't cry for a man like me."

The tears in Jim's eyes threatened to fall as his breath caught in his throat. He had yet to accept John's imminent death. It would also be his own. At some point he could not live with John, now he could not live without him.

"This is the death I wished for."

This was the last time the world would see them standing together.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Jim will become John Ryder and the circle of death will be complete.


End file.
